1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving tool, and more particularly to an adjustable driving tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
TW M274211 discloses a foldable handle of a driver. The handle has many parts which have complicated structures, and is not easy to assemble and of high cost. Additionally, the push member is partially out of the handle, so that the tool is easy to be moved to release engagement of a front section and a rear section.
TW M315136 discloses a driver having an adjustable handle. The driver can be used in a straight structure or a T-type structure. In TW M315136, the blocking structure is disposed in the handle, in which a pivot hole and an axal hole are formed respectively on a lower wall and an upper wall within the receiving space. An adapting rod is formed with a pivot hole and an axal hole respectively on a lower wall and an upper wall thereof, in which the pivot hole and the axal hole of the adapting rod correspond respectively to the pivot hole and the axal hole of the blocking structure. A pivot is disposed between the handle and the adapting rod, the pivot is formed with a ring slot for clip of a C-type retaining ring, and a spring is disposed on the top end of the pivot. The spring abuts against a push botton which is movable up and down but unrotatable, and the push botton can be engaged with a bottom edge of the upper wall of the handle so as to prevent disassembling of the push botton, and the push botton can be engaged with the adapting rod via the blocking portion. However, the structure of TW M315136 needs to be formed with the ring slot for clip of a C-type retaining ring, one end of the pivot has to be formed with the push botton, and the spring should be further disposed between the push botton and the pivot, so that the function of limiting or releasing the adapting rod can be whereby achieved. Similarly, the driver of TW M315136 has many parts which have complicated structures, and is not easy to assemble and of high cost. In addition, the lock of the driver may be easily accidentally released.
US 2012/0325057 is directed to a foldable hand tool. The foldable hand tool has a handle and a tool's driving head. The tool is mainly characterized by that, the handle is provided with a driving head guide groove, which is extended along the handle and set correspondingly with the handle's long guide hole. The driving head guide groove penetrates one side of the handle. A combined lug is protruded from the assembly end of the tool's driving head, and fitted slidably with the driving head guide groove of the handle. When the tool's driving head swings perpendicular to the handle, it can slide along the driving head guide groove. However, the structure of US 2012/0325057 is complicated, and the structure provides insufficient engagement of the locking member when, especially the hand tool is adjusted to be configured into a straight pattern. Since there is no any part provided for abutment of the combined lug and the locking lug as the hand tool is configured into a straight pattern, the tool's driving head can be easily disengaged from the handle.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mention disadvantages.